Pryde's Folly
by Leonaria Dragonbane
Summary: Kitty is on a vacation with her family.  Victor is on a bender.  What happens when time with the enemy is more attractive than being trapped with her family?  VERY MATURE...Victor/Kitty  WARNING don't read if you can't handle mature content.
1. Chapter 1

This one has been in the works for a while. I'm not sure if it will be a one shot or not, I might continue after this chapter. This is Kitty/Sabretooth. I don't own X-Men, but God I wish I owned Sabretooth.

I haven't been sure about posting this one, so any and all feedback is greatly appreciated.

Fair Warning - this is MATURE...that means Victor Creed at his best - or worst - depending on your interpretation...definite themes of dominant and submission. If you don't likey don't read. Last Warning...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty groaned at the weather report. The storm was getting worse, and, now the roads were closed from the lodge down to town and the airport. She was stuck here, on the vacation from hell. Her mother smiled at her, the bag of yarn next to the chair moving with every pull of the older woman's hands as she crocheted another Star of David afghan. Kitty tried to smile back but knew it was more of a grimace.

"It's not that bad, Katherine, and it means we can spend more time with you. We've missed you since you went off to that school of yours." Of course not a word about them sending her there because she walks through walls, it was 'her school.' "And Wayne has missed you so much. This whole trip was his idea, you know?" Of course it was, he'd been rubbing her nose in how 'normal' he was all week, and now, due to a stupid blizzard she was going to have to put up with it for at least two more days.

She loved her parents, really she did, but her mother put a yenta to shame on the guilt and manipulation front, and her father, oi, he was never going to let her forget what a disappointment she was, not only not married at 24 but even if she did get married her children would be forever gentiles because she'd never find a good Jewish boy to marry a freak like her. Of course they'd had a fit when she dated Pitor, a Russian, her mother's exact words had been "...you're poor grandmother, may she rest in peace, is spinning in her grave."

She glared at the television one more time and wondered for the hundredth time this week how long she could survive until she reached Storm's "emergency evacuation" cut off limit. Was her sanity being in danger of leaving her forever reason enough to call in the blackbird? Probably not. She picked up the hook she'd dropped and went back to counting stitches with her mother.

"Katherine, you are never going to make a good wife if you can't count stitches right. Take that section out and start over." Her mother reached over and smacked her hands. She forced herself to stay solid, and take the slap. It was always worse if she phased and her mother had to make her go solid. She pulled on the yarn and pulled out the last two hours of work and heaved a large sigh. "It is not a bother to learn the skills to keep a good home. You may never get a good Jewish boy, but even gentiles like a nice home, even mutant ones." Kitty smiled at her mother and tried very hard not to roll her eyes.

XXXXXXX

The snow was nearly blinding as he pulled under the awning of the lodge. He really hadn't planned on a ski weekend, but the blonde he'd picked up at the bar last night had suggested it, and after three hours of her mouth in places he'd forgotten could be orgasmic he'd been willing to agree to anything. It had been the first time a woman had willingly done things like that to him in a very long time and the idea of a weekend with a nice room and a willing partner was all it had taken to get him up here in this insane storm. She'd said she'd meet him here but he was beginning to wonder if he'd made the drive for no reason.

He pulled his bag out of the back of the SUV and handed his keys to the valet. He walked to the front desk.

"Can I help you, Mr..."

"Creed. Bobby Driscoll has a reservation, I'm meeting her." He said.

"Mrs. Driscoll called and said she couldn't make it in the storm but that there was a gentleman coming. You are in the Presidential Suite." The man handed him the card. "The room is already paid for and you have a credit available for room charges. Enjoy your stay." She wasn't coming. He let a low growl of disappointment escape his lips. Well at least he had the Presidential Suite, and there were enough snow bunnies hanging around the lobby that surely he could find someone to do to entertain himself. He noticed one promising blonde looking him over when the scent hit him. It was coming from the dining room.

He handed his bag over to the bellhop. "I'm going to get some lunch." The man nodded and left to put his bag in his room. He stood at the door and looked around. He couldn't see her, but he could smell her. He looked for anyone that looked familiar. Suddenly he heard her.

"Mother, I am not going to come home. I like it where I am, I am doing well with the computer company I started."

"But, bubila, you are never going to meet a good Jewish boy at that place. And that Russian, you really can't be serious about him."

"No, Mother, do we have to discuss this every five minutes. I swear I just want to sink through the floor."

"KATHERINE PRYDE don't you dare embarrass us like that." That voice was loud enough for him to pinpoint where they were in the large dining room.

"Thank you dad, I think you just embarrassed us all enough." He heard her say. He moved to the bar near the entrance and ordered a drink, watching the drama at the table fifty feet away.

"I did not, but if you break your word and use your...curse in front of all of these people you will embarrass your brother. This is his senior trip."

"Sorry Wayne." She said, bowing her head. That's when he realized why he didn't recognize her. Her hair was down and curled, she was wearing makeup, and a dress. He'd only ever seen her in the damned leathers. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She stood up and walked toward the bar area. He turned quickly and pretended to concentrate on his drink.

"Don't even try, Sabretooth, I saw you." She said.

"Family trouble, Pryde?" He tried to hide the grin. "I could take care of that for ya."

"YOU touch my parents or my brother and I will personally phaze you into the middle of a mountain and leave you there." She hissed.

"I'll play nice if you will." He grinned back, glancing down her body appreciatively. The soft blouse fell open at her throat exposing cleavage he hadn't realized she could sport. The skirt clung loosely to her hips, hitting just at her knees, her calves and ankles looked longer with the pumps she was wearing.

"You are so gross, Creed." She snapped.

"What, I can't appreciate what you put in front of me."

"Jerk." She whispered as she stormed off for the bathroom. He laughed, knowing she heard him, and kept chuckling as he listened to her running monologue in the bathroom.

"Stupid idiot. Not only am I stuck here on the vacation from hell with my parents but now I've got Sabretooth to deal with. Just my fucking luck. I wonder if Storm will consider THIS emergency enough to send the damned Blackbird up here and put me out of my misery. I swear if she doesn't I may take him up on that offer. They're driving me insane. Either put them out of my misery or me. Yeah, I could just have him kill me then I won't ever have to go on another vacation like this again." He heard the toilet flush, the water turn on at the sink and the door open up. She walked out calm and serene and he couldn't stop himself, he doubled over laughing.

"It'd cost more than you've got to kill you, Kid. Unless you want to use currency other than money?" He gave her a once over again.

"Gross." She snapped and stormed back to the table. The other three were just getting up.

"We're going to the hot tub, Katherine. Are you going to join us?" Her mother's saccharine sweetness made his teeth hurt. Someone was going to have to save her from her own family, and somehow he was thinking of being the hero for once. "No, Mother, I'm going back to the room. I have some programming to finish on a contract that's due Tuesday."

"You shouldn't be working so hard, Kittykins." Her father said, kissing the top of her head. "You should have a husband to do that for you while you raise your children." He watched her smile and only he heard her groan after they were out of her earshot.

"Kittykins, Dad, really I'm not twelve." She glared at him as she walked by knowing he'd heard everything. He just smiled, letting his canines show, and raised his glass to her. It was going to be an interesting weekend after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. She hurried back to her room and picked up the X-phone in her bag.

"Kitty, I told you, the weather is bad, we can't risk sending the plane to get you, besides Logan and Bobby have it on a mission in California." Storm said before she could even say a word.

"Okay I get that, but I just had Sabretooth threaten to kill my family, does that count as an emergency."

"Actually, yes. I'll contact Logan and see if they can fly up and pick you up on their way back."

"And what am I supposed to do about Sabretooth?"

"The best you can under the circumstances. I'm sorry, but we have six mutants in a lab we are trying to rescue at the moment. I know he's dangerous, but it is a public place, and even he doesn't make a scene in public unless its necessary. Was he in his leather outfit?"

"No, a polo and a pair of slacks, short hair cut, even his eyebrows and sideburns were trimmed." She stopped and remembered seeing him leaning back on the bar, his long body posed for viewing, his long legs crossed at the ankles, a nice pair of leather loafers on his feet. The polo clung to his chest, and was tight across the arms where it ended, exposing the muscle rippling under the knit hem of the sleeves. He was clean shaven except the sideburns and seemed, relaxed, amused. "Maybe you're right. Maybe he's just here on vacation."

"Kitty."

"Okay, so even bad guys have to take a vacation sometime. I'd still appreciate that pickup when you get those mutants safe."

"Fine, and be careful. Don't provoke him. He's dangerous. Avoid and observe."

She heard a knock at the door, "I think its too late for that." She hung up the phone.

She opened the door.

"Flowers for a Miss Katherine Pryde." The bellhop at the door said, holding a large bouquet of red roses. She took them and set them on the table near the door. She started to tip him and he shook his head. "Ma'am I got a huge tip already on this one."

She pulled the card from the holder. "Someone needs a break from the crazy parents. Join me for dinner. Creed."

The scary thing was, she was considering the offer. It would be better than another meal of her mother's disappointment, her father's distress, and her brother's lies. One of these days her parents were going to see that he wasn't the perfect son he pretended to be. They still didn't know about him and her best friend's little sister's trip to the Planned Parenthood clinic, or the trip to the Ob/Gyn to take care of the little problem. Kitty wouldn't have known about it either if her Peggy hadn't called her, angry about what her brother forced Peggy's sister to do. She'd had all the hypocrisy she could take. Dinner with Creed might just be an interesting, and honest, event.

XXXXXXXXXXX

He still wasn't sure why he sent the flowers. She was the enemy for God's sake. He should be planning how to kill her, not how to get under that skirt. Okay, he should be planning how to rip the skirt off and rape her, then kill her...but somehow that image just didn't do anything for him. The idea of her coming to him willingly, exploring that curvy little body as she moaned and writhed under him, that certainly was turning him on.

He'd planned this weekend to be debauched, spending it in pure hedonistic sexual pleasure, partners had changed but his plans hadn't, and he was going to have to work to get the shy Miss Pryde splayed out in front of him, and moaning his name as he tasted every part of her, but he planned on doing just that - and more.

He stood under the hot jets of the shower stroking his cock as he imagined hearing her whimper and beg him to fill her, imagined her sweet little mouth stretching around his cock as his fingers tangled in her silken hair, pushing himself into her throat while it constricted around him in a gag. It would feel almost like he was buried deep inside her, her inner muscles spasming around him in a climax, and he'd pull back just enough to let her get a breath of air and then thrust deep again, feeling her tongue working under his stiff cock, trying to move, to force him out of her throat so she could breathe again, and he'd move back ever so much, let her get a breath and do it again. His hand stroked as he imagined her hands clenched at his hips, as he pulled back and let her breathe. His mind wandered to other pleasures of her body, other things he could do without really hurting her, things she would enjoy, in the end...he didn't always have to cause fear, and this weekend he wanted willing and playful. Pain he couldn't always stop, but it was pain they always begged for more of.

His fingers stroked down, clutching his scrotum as he moaned in the steam of the shower. He would love for her mouth to be there, sucking on him, licking the tender skin, he imagined her taking him delicately into her mouth, her teeth scraping the delicate skin, her tongue running up and down, licking wherever it could reach. That image was it, what he needed and he felt the burning surge of his seed as it spewed down out the end of his cock and down the drain of the shower. He moaned at his release and smiled. The next time, it would be in her sweet little womb, or down her sweet little throat, up that tight litte ass, or across her back. The next time would be his conquest of Shadowcat...and she would beg for more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She showered and pulled on the nicest outfit she'd brought. A black pencil skirt with a bright blue wrap around blouse, thigh high stockings, and she had no idea what possessed her but underneath she was wearing the La Perla underwear Piotr had given her when they were dating. She'd never worn it for him, but she appreciated the thought. It was a black lace pushup bra and matching thong. She blushed. She should be wearing her comfortable underwear, but no here she was with a scratchy lace thong under her skirt - and nothing else. She considered changing into panty hose at least, but shrugged. She was going to live a little dangerously and have dinner with a sworn enemy. Might as well have a secret he was never going to see under her clothes.

Some how that thought gave her the strength to pull on the black pumps and fasten the sapphire earrings in her ears and matching pendant around her neck. She looked in the full length mirror the room had next to the door and thought she'd do. She looked like a little girl playing dress- up in her mother's clothes, at least that's how she felt.

She picked up the bright blue pocket book she'd brought to go with the blouse and put her room key, her id, and the X-Phone in case there was trouble, not that anyone would be able to do anything about it, she was on her own, and going to dinner with Sabretooth.

She walked to the elevator, turning twice to go back to her room, but squared her shoulders and pushed the button. She was going to do this. She almost bolted out the doors as they slid shut, but they closed before she could.

The doors opened in the lobby and she almost stayed in the elevator, but he turned and looked at her. She gulped, and then somehow found the courage to take his arm. He was dressed in a nice suit, with a tie. She was shocked at how well he cleaned up. It was easier to fight him, she didn't have to be nice then. Now she was eating dinner with him.

"Kittykins, we're over here." Her father shouted across the large room, and she flushed with rage. That was the final straw. She was eating with Sabretooth and going to like it if it was the LAST thing she ever did.

"I wondered if you'd show." He said.

"After that display, eating with you has to be better than another night with them." She snapped. He laughed, and her father stood up from where they were waiting for her. She shook her head at her father and let Creed lead her to the dining room. He held her chair out for her at the table and smiled at him as her parents and brother started to walk toward them.

"What do you want to tell them?"

"You're a business associate that came in today before the storm and I have to talk about a project." He unbuttoned his jacket and sat down in his own seat.

"Okay."

"Bubila, I thought we were eating together." Her mother started. Bubila was as bad as Kittykins in her mind and she tried to stifle the groan. Her dinner companion smiled at her mother.

"I'm sorry to steal her from you, I didn't know she was here, but I have a huge emergency at my corporate office and her company did all the network installation. I'm afraid we have to hammer out some details so I can get my network up and running again." She nearly choked on the water she was sipping. Damn he was good.

"We could join you. I know a thing or two about computers and networking. I taught Kittykins all she knows." Her father started to pull up a chair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Pryde, but Katherine and I have to discuss confidential company information, I'm sure you understand." Creed replied so smoothly, she almost thought he actually had a company to protect.

"Alright, well come join us when you're done." Her father said, frowning slightly. He lead her mother and brother over to their normal table, halfway across the dining room and she could feel the glares he was sending their way.

This time it was Creed that choked on his water. "I had no idea your family had other mutants in it?"

"What?"

"Your mother is certain I'm not circumcised." He tapped his ear.

"Not mutant, just Jewish." She said, groaning and blushing. Her parents were going to kill her before this storm was over.

"Well you could find out and tell her." He winked.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm going to do that. She'd KILL me."

"You're more worried about your mother killing you for seeing an uncircumcised cock?"

"Yes."

"You're more worried about your mother killing you than seeing my uncircumcised cock?" This time she blushed - did he just say what she thought he'd said.

"The only way I'd ever see your uncircumcised cock was at your autopsy, now can we change the subject."

"m'kay, how about that network problem?" He asked as he looked over the menu calmly. "And by the way your mother is insane, I just thought I'd mention that. Why she can't get off the subject of my cock makes me think she'd really like a taste of it."

"You are disgusting Creed, now stop listening to my parents." She snapped, although she had to wonder too, why her mother was so obsessed with Creed. "...What's she saying now?"

"That she'd rather see you die unmarried and dead than with a man like me. Gentiles like me only want one thing from good Jewish girls and its not to fix their network problems. Your father is trying to change the subject to talking about your brother's plans for college, but she keeps harping on it." He choked again as he took a glass of water. "I swear she's a fucking telepath - or something."

"Why?"

"Because she's wondering why we're not talking and if I'm some sort of uncircumcised gentile mutant who can hear what they're saying."

Kitty groaned. She wasn't going to hear the end of this when she went up to her room after dinner. Almost as if he read her thoughts he said "You can always stay in my room tonight...that'd really fuck her world."

"I don't want to fuck her world, I just want to get away from them." She snapped, snapping her napkin and draping it over her lap.

"Too bad, I could teach you a few things."

"Not interested in your course on 101 ways to eviscerate a corpse."

"Evisceration isn't even on the menu tonight. Although my course on 101 ways to get a woman out of her clothes could be interesting and has one spot left on the roster." He grinned at her as the waiter walked over.

"I'll have the Delmonico, rare, a side of sautéed mushrooms and mashed potatoes smothered in gravy. The young lady will have the roast chicken with roasted potatoes and a Cesare salad." She glared at him, but it sounded good so she nodded at the waiter.

"You are a disgusting pig Creed." She hissed.

"No, I'm not or you wouldn't be eating dinner with me, and asking me to eavesdrop on your parents so you can know what they're saying when you're not around. Now about that network problem..."

"What network problem?"

"The one at C.I. Inc. that I was going to call KP Computers and Networking about on Monday morning." She gasped. He really did have a network problem at a company she actually had done contract work for. No he couldn't have. "C.I. Inc. stands for Creed Industries, Kat." He grinned.

"You're kidding."

"No, you installed our network last year. We've had issues adding people to the hub."

"You will need a larger hub, I think I have one at the office." She immediately started thinking about all the possible parts and software issues she was going to have to deal with to try to resolve the problem but she needed more details. "What is the problem other than physically adding to the hub?"

"Net id's getting locked, unreasonable limits on email storage space, and internet usage. You blocked pornography on my computer." He growled.

"Your contract expressly requested that I block it on all computers." She snapped.

"Well, either unblock it on mine, or come by every day and give my uncircumcised cock a blow job and we'll call it even."

"You are a pig." She snapped about to stand up.

"Wait, do you really want to go back over there where they're discussing your lack of a sex life, your current state of virginity and the fact that you will likely die that way if you don't find a good Jewish boy to relieve you of it and impregnate you with five good Jewish children." She groaned. No she'd rather listen to his disgusting propositions than listen to her mother embarrass her any more this weekend. She sat back in her chair.

"I honestly didn't realize you're still a virgin, should have, I guess. You're not Jimmy's type, to down homey, the Drake boy wouldn't know what to do with it if he knew where to put it, the Russian was a possibility, but somehow I doubt you let your mother's voice leave your head for very long on that topic, so Colossus probably ended up with a colossal case of blue balls. The firebug left before you were really old enough to want to get rid of it, Pretty Boy with the red shades was too into the good Doctor that nearly destroyed the world so unless Xavier was a closet pedophile, nope you've not had a whole lot of chances to get rid of it." He was leering at her.

"Abraham, Isaac and Joseph, you don't know when to quit do you." She snapped.

"Don't plan on it either. You've got a nice flush to your face, and I can smell that you're not as angry as you're letting on, exactly the opposite." She blushed more. He could smell what his words were doing to her, damn it. She'd never told anyone - not about her dirty little secret. She liked it - liked the damned dirty talk, it turned her on. In the Danger Room she hid it well, but there'd been a few times when she'd been 'captured' as a rescuee when she'd have the illusion Sabretooth talking to her like this and she'd end up running to the showers as soon as the training mission was over to clean up, she hoped everyone thought the moisture in her underwear was from sweat not something else.

"Shut up then and eat your dinner. I'll call Frank and have a team sent over to C.I Inc. Monday morning." She snapped.

"Oh no, I don't give a shit about the network at the moment." He grinned. "I think you need a man to take what you've not been able to give away." She glared at him.

"No one's taking anything from me." She said.

"Perhaps take is the wrong word...of course if you're helpless to resist and begging for it, its not taking is it?" He leered again, his fangs flashing in the grin. She groaned, but not really from anger. That look was doing things she really, really didn't want it to do. He was Sabretooth, not a guy at the school, or someone she'd met for a vacation fling. He was her enemy, he'd do anything he could to kill her tomorrow, but right now he was doing a damned good job at seducing her right here at this table without ever laying a finger on her, and she was letting him.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Her scent was intoxicating. And the worse he got, the stronger it was. She liked it, she liked what he was saying to her, he imagined she'd like it so much more when he got her to his room and could whisper exactly what he'd like to do with his uncircumcised cock. He was thinking about all the different ways to talk dirty to her, to work her imagination into a frenzy. Who would have thought mousy Pryde would be this turned on, with her parents less than fifty feet away, and sitting at a table with her sworn enemy. She was so close he'd be surprised if she didn't excuse herself to take care of the definite tension that was building in her body, but he planned to prevent that. He wanted to build her to a fever pitch so when he asked her to his room again, she couldn't say no. He grinned, and watched her cringe. He could just take her, but he wouldn't, not with all the tidbits coming from the parents table.

Frankly the kid deserved better. Her mother was a harridan, not dropping the subject, and he was almost considering killing them for her, just to free her from the biddy if nothing else. The father was concerned, but disappointed in her, trying not to show it, Victor gave the old man chops for actually caring. The brother was jealous, so jealous he was green with it, and probably doing everything he could to get back at his parents because they were so concerned about Kitty, and he was the 'good son' who did what he was told. But Victor could smell secrets, dark ones and wondered if Kitty knew them.

"So what's the deal with Dwayne." He asked as their food was placed in front of them.

"Wayne, and he's an idiot." She muttered.

"Not a mutant?" That was a surprise, although it did sometimes skip.

"No, and pissed as hell about it. Hates me for being what he isn't." She didn't bother hiding her rancor about that either. Obviously bad blood between the siblings, like he wouldn't know anything about that.

"So what's his secret, that he's hiding from your parents?" He grinned at her.

"How'd you know that?"

He touched the end of his nose. "I can smell it. He's lying about something and has for a long time."

"Holy shit, and I thought only Wolvie could do that." He growled a low warning growl. The best way for her to ruin the evening was to bring up his beloved brother.

"Nope. Common trait in my family." He grinned, let her chew on that. "So his secret, do you know it?"

"Yeah, I think. He got my best friend's sister pregnant and then forced her to have an abortion, Peggy's been checking and found out about three more and a fourth that moved away before he found out she was pregnant, but she miscarried."

"And you haven't told your parents?"

"No. Frankly if they're too stupid to see what's right in front of them, then let it bite them in the ass." He was surprised at the venom in her voice. The Shadowcat had a dark side and he was starting to like it.

"So, is it more than just a string of girlfriends?" He asked, cutting into his steak, and watching the blood run from it. He grinned. Oh he'd get blood later...not much, but he'd make sure she remembered losing that little piece of useless skin. She'd remember every stroke, every nip, every inch of him the rest of her life.

"Well Peggy complained that he'd forced her sister, but the sister denied it." She said, staring at her chicken. He could smell her calming down, not what he wanted at all. Time to change the subject. He could scare the hell out of her brother...arrange a little lesson in pain and submission to break him of the habits Victor indulged in. He knew a few friends that wouldn't mind a nice tight Jewish ass to play with.

"I could teach him a lesson or two." He grinned, shoving a huge bite of meat into his mouth.

"I don't think he needs lessons, at least not in that." She said sourly.

"You're just going to let him get caught?" He said, surprised.

"I don't know. There's no proof, and he's good at hiding what he's doing. I only really suspect because of Peggy." She said.

He'd make sure the kid was taught a lesson...one he'd survive. Somehow he knew she'd be secretly pleased if he did, even if she denied it.

"So...mom's a pain, dad's a pain, brother is a closet rapist. Some family you've got there. I think I'd fit right in." He grinned and took another bite of meat.

She glared across the table.

"Of course its going to be a very tight fit...and I'm looking forward to just how tight and wet you're gonna be around my cock." She slammed the fork down, but he smelled the surge in her arousal again. "Scared."

"Not of you." She snapped back.

"You shouldn't be, not this weekend. I've got only one thing on my mind...and I swear your mother's a telepath. She's wondering if we're talking about sex." He grinned at her blush.

"We wouldn't be if you didn't keep bringing it up." She snapped back. "Now about that network issue."

"The issue is I've got some male plugs that need a female hole or two." He grinned, this time with mashed potatoes. He was going to have to call room service later for whipped cream and chocolate syrup. He was going to make a Pryde Sunday for dessert.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She saw her parents getting up to leave and she groaned. She knew she didn't want to spend another evening with them, and it seemed her only other option was getting raunchier by the second.

"Darlin, if you keep smelling that good, I'm gonna have to make a run to the men's room to jack off...unless you'd like to give my uncircumcised cock a hand, or a mouth, with that." He said. She was blushing furiously and ready to hit him when her parents and brother walked to their table.

"Bubila, we're going up to the room. We've got Parcheesi for game night, if you're going to join us." Her mother said, cloyingly.

"Actually, Mom, I'm going to have to work on this problem most of the evening. Mr. Creed has some information on his laptop that he's going to send me and I'll be working most of the night." She said.

"It's a vacation, Kittykins. Work can wait until Monday." Her father said, scowling.

"Dad, C.I. Inc. is a major client, I can't afford to lose this contract." She watched his scowl deepen, but he nodded.

"If you get through then come on up." He said as they walked away.

She watched them walk away, relief flooding her. She had an evening away, and Creed to thank for it.

"So, about that trip to the men's room."

"Creed, you're gross." She growled.

"Now I know why you're still a virgin. Shit you dress like a nun, and you're to damned childish and CUTE to fuck. I'm gonna find a snow bunny to have fun with." He growled and stood. She blushed at the obvious sight of how aroused he was, before he buttoned his jacket and turned to walk away.

"Fuck you, Creed." She hissed.

"That was the idea." He growled back. He dropped his keycard on the table. "If you change your mind before I get back from the bathroom, there's the key." She was flushed with a combination of anger, shame and determination. She'd show him.

He walked away, and she grabbed his keycard and slipped it into her purse. She stood and walked out of the dining room. She made it to her room without collapsing, and glared at herself in the mirror. She wasn't dressed like a nun. Her skirt was simple, to the knee, but it wasn't shapeless. Her blouse didn't show a lot of skin, but it wasn't up to her neck either. She'd show HIM dressed like a nun.

She ripped off the blue blouse, the black lace demi bra barely covering her nipples. The skirt dropped to the floor, showing the matching black lace garter belt and thong, the black silk stockings clinging to her legs. How was that for NUN!

She slipped on her black satin robe and phased up three floors. The Presidential Suite, huh. She slipped the card into the slot on the door and heard it click open. She was going to show him to CUTE to fuck.

She walked in the door, the room was elegant, a large sitting area with a computer table and network access. No wireless for the Presidential Suite, it looked like a full secure portal. She shrugged, and walked through, her platform heels echoing hollowly across the floor.

She played over everything he'd said at dinner and groaned. Even in replay it made her body ache to be touched. She started to pace. Where the hell was he? Had he really gone and found someone else to take care of him. She remembered the bulge so prominent in his pants when he'd stood up and actually thought about what it would be like to have him - Sabretooth - in her mouth, at her mercy. She moaned louder in the empty room, then stopped, the sound of a card in the door making her breathless.

She froze, and started to phase.

"I can smell you, Kitten." He said as he opened the door. She stood there, hands on her hips in the bedroom door as his eyes raked up her body. "Definitely better." He growled.

"I don't even know what I'm doing here." She said.

"Fine, you can leave any time...I'm not the one that can walk through walls." He said coldly.

"I think you're a total pig." She hissed, but walked across the floor. He held up his hand to stop her.

"I need to take care of a couple things. Go back to the bedroom where you belong, Kitty Kat." He growled, but it wasn't threatening, and the look in his eyes, so predatory made her body flush and her groin ache. Go back to the bedroom.

"YOU PIG!" she shouted, but turned. She heard his intake of breath and ignored it. She had no idea what was bothering him now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A thong...Shadowcat was wearing a black lace THONG. From the front he couldn't tell, but that little slip of black lace going up the crack of her ass almost took every bit of control he had. He so wanted to fuck her, every fucking inch of her was going to be branded by him by the time the night was over, but he had to take care of a few things first.

He sat at the computer and called up the concierge. He put in his order for room service, and glancing at her feet as she paced back and forth in front of the window, an order for one of the salons in the lobby. He wanted her in stilettos...he wanted to feel her dig the sharp heels into his ass as he was fucking her, and those nun shoes just weren't going to work.

"Either hurry your ass up, or I'm leaving." She said from the doorway. He moved so fast she didn't know what hit her. She was standing there one second, the next she was on her back, his body over hers, one cup of the bra pushed down, and her hardening nipple between his teeth. He slipped one claw under the center of the bra and cut it in half, pushing both sides off, his other hand, claws in but still dangerously sharp to remind her exactly who he was, kneading her other breast, twisting the hard nub of that nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel her struggling under him, her scent driving him insane. Her hips were bucking under him, and he pressed his trouser covered engorged cock against the slip of lace at her core. He felt her nearly come unglued by that simple movement, and started rocking, hard against her.

He could feel, and smell, how close she was getting, but he wasn't ready for her to climax just yet. He wanted things exactly right first. He moved his mouth to her other breast her body trembling as his rough tongue suckled and stroked the sensitive flesh. He hips were bucking uncontrollably under him and he grinned against her soft flesh. There was definitely a dark side to Shaddowcat, and he was going to be the one to unleash it completely.

He heard the knock at the door, and moved just as quickly to answer it, leaving her heaving and panting on the bed, her small cry of anger just creating another surge of lust in him. Oh he was going to enjoy every inch of her little body tonight. Every inch.

He opened the door, the bellhop noticing his obvious arousal, and glancing around him to the disheveled woman on his bed. He noticed the boy's reaction and growled. He wasn't sharing, not tonight. Maybe another time, depending on how things went. The idea of watching another man fuck her first, maybe more than one, while he stroked himself before plunging deep into her, reminding her who her body belonged to nearly had him messing in his pants. He was wondering if this could really go that far...if she would submit so fully to him that he could command her to do anything. The idea was completely intoxicating.

He'd planned on a debauched weekend, but he was going to have to set up something else later, tonight he would dominate her, make her his completely, then, when he crooked his finger, she'd come running for more, no matter what he planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched him at the door, as he slipped the Do Not Disturb sign on the handle and locked and bolted it. He pushed the cart into the bedroom, and grabbed a long narrow box from the shelf underneath.

He stalked her this time, still in his shirt and tie, moving across the floor slowly to the foot of the bed. She trembled. She knew she wasn't going anywhere. She was lost in the look of lust in his eyes. Somehow she felt she was in more danger from him now than on a battle field. He was going to push her, make her submit to him, and her entire body trembled at the idea.

His hands on her ankles made her jump, but he just unbuckled the conservative pumps she was wearing, slipped them slowly off her feet, then threw them across the room with a violent thrust. He slipped a rhinestone encrusted sandal with at least a four inch narrow heel onto one foot.

"I'll never be able to walk in those." She said, her voice breathless even to her ears. She felt his tongue against her silk covered ankle.

"I never said anything about walking, KittyKat. I'm gonna fuck you senseless, and I want you in fuck me heels." He growled. She moaned as a fresh wave of heat went down her spine. She didn't know who this man was, but it wasn't Sabretooth, wasn't the man that had nearly killed her on several occasions. Right now, all she could think of was pleasing him, and begging him to please her too. He put the other shoe on just as slowly, licking her ankles as he wrapped the laces up her legs. Even she had to admit they looked gorgeous against the black silk of her stockings.

"Damn it Creed..." She moaned, as he slowly licked and nipped up her legs, so gently it didn't even snag the delicate silk. He stopped when he reached the top of her stockings, and walked back to the cart. She could feel just how moist she was getting between her thighs, and took a deep breath when he slipped the tie slowly off his neck, and tossed it onto the bed next to her. She watched him remove the linen shirt, his skin glowing in the low lighting of the bedroom. She moaned as he tossed it on the floor, the muscles of his arms, chest and back, moving, doing something on the partially concealed cart in front of him.

"You know cats like cream...and I didn't get any dessert at dinner." He said in a low, husky voice, and she felt another surge of moisture as he turned, a large bowl of whipped cream in his hand. She moaned as he leaned over the bed and dropped a large spoonful right on her lace thong.

"Shit, that's cold." She said, groaning.

"That's okay, Kitten, I'll warm you up." He slipped back up her legs from the end of the bed, licking and nipping again as she felt the cold cream dripping into the crevices between her thighs. She moaned as his tongue licked the first bit of cream, and again, over and over as he licked it off, it was him sucking it out of the lace, then his claw only slightly moving the cloth out of the way as he sucked and licked, using the lace against her core that sent her screaming into the night. She came totally unglued.

"mmmmmm...liked that did you?" He purred against her still throbbing core, his tongue probing deep into her opening to find any stray bit of cream. She couldn't stop screaming, and didn't even know what was coming out of her mouth.

"I'd say that's a good idea..." He whispered as he licked his way back up to her nipples.

"What?" She whispered...her body trembling.

"Take my giant cock and shove it deep inside you, and just fuck you till you can't breathe." He whispered in her ear as his hand slipped between them, unfastening his pants, his knuckles rubbing her sensitive flesh. She felt her hips buck but couldn't consider controlling them. "Of course I'm not ready for that yet." he whispered.

"I'm going to drive you insane...I'm going to make you beg...and then I'm going to take my huge uncircumcised cock and shove it down your throat until you swallow every bit of cum, then lick and suck me hard again, and then I'm going to take your sweet breasts, and press them around my huge uncircumcised cock, and hold your head up so that every stroke between your breasts puts my cock between your lips, and right before I cum hard again I'm going to pull your head back and cum all over your beautiful throat."

She moaned as he rocked against her, she could feel his bare heat, so close to being inside her, and she whimpered as his fingers moved slightly, one clawed tip sliding into her opening, pressing against her barrier, testing the waters, but that simple probe sent her exploding again. She heard him whispering in her ear, more acts he wanted to do to her and it just kept her riding the wave over and over again as he pumped first one then two fingers into her. She could hear every word, they were burned into her mind, all his promises of acts so depraved she couldn't imagine half of them, but it was exactly what she needed to give her fantasies for the rest of her life.

She finally dropped, unable to even whimper. And then she felt him...pushing inside her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist, positioning her feet so that her heels were digging into his flesh as he pushed deep into her with one thrust. She felt the pain, but her body was so flooded with pleasure that it just made her beg for more.

"God, Victor, fuck me. Please, fuck me. God in Heaven, fuck me." She kept screaming. It was like a bad case of Tourette. "Take that big cock and fuck me deep, I want to feel you in my throat you fucking bastard, I want every inch of that fucking cock so deep in my hot pussy that your tasting your own cum with your tongue down my throat."

"DAMN, Kitten, and I though I could talk dirty." He chuckled, as he did exactly what she begged, he didn't stop for her orgasms, didn't even stop for his. She felt him pounding her, then, without even pulling out he leaned up and flipped her over, pulling her up onto her knees, pressing her shoulders into the mattress, her head to one side so she could breathe and he started to fuck her again. She didn't know when she ran out of breath, she didn't know when she lost her voice from screaming, she didn't know when he stopped moving. All she knew was that she felt like every bone in her body was jelly and she didn't want to move for a week. He collapsed on top of her, covering her body, still joined thick and hard inside her. She whimpered as he pulled out, and away from her. She felt him move off the bed but didn't care.

"I'm not done with you, Kitten." He growled. She felt him take her hands, gently above her head, and something soft wrap around her wrists. She was too limp to protest, but her hands were effectively tied, and she was helpless. She felt something cold on her ass, and his tongue licking, deep into her recesses, teasing her, thrusting deep into her then, licking up. She felt something push against her, and blacked out.

She woke, pain coursing through her back. She was still bound, and started to struggle. She could hear water running and realized exactly what he'd done. He'd whispered it in her ear, she remembered that, how he was going to shove his thick cock where the sun didn't shine, and she was going to beg for it. She was trying to remember if she had. She still felt like something was up there...but she couldn't move.

"Awake...good." He flipped her over, reaching between her legs and she felt something...in both openings. "Good thing there was a toy store downstairs." He was grinning evilly at her. She felt the vibration starting slow, then going faster, her body responding to the stimulus. She moaned, her entire body trembling. He was taking this farther than she'd ever expected.

He straddled her chest, water dripping from his...uncircumcised cock and onto her lips. She gasped as he pressed against her lips. "I told you what I was going to do you, Kitty." He growled, as his hand pressed against the sides of her jaw, forcing her lips open, and around his cock. She could feel the vibration in her neither regions, deep inside her, as well as on her sensitive pressure point, and even deep inside her backside. Her body was enjoying every movement, even the texture of his cock on her tongue, between her lips, and deep down her throat. She tried to breathe, but he shoved deep. She could feel herself starting to black out, as he pulled out and she took a lung full of air. She tried to breathe every chance she had, but also wanted to feel him. Her hands phased through the bonds, and she reached between his legs, cupping his scrotum. She heard him moan, and felt the tender flesh in her hand tense...then the throbbing thickness of his cock as he thrust deep, the hot rush down her throat almost more than she could take.

"Damn, Kitten." He growled. "I didn't tell you to untie yourself." He reached back and slapped her thigh, hard. The pain added to the stimulation sent her over an edge. "Kitten likes to play." He grinned, and licked next to her lips, a drop of sweat - or something else, drawing his attention.

He quickly tied her again. "If you get free again, I'll punish you." He growled, slapping her ass hard as he flipped her over. She felt his cock rubbing deep into the crease, but not into her as he stroked himself. She felt the penetration of her core removed, and his thick hot cock took its place. She moaned as the vibration remained deep in her other opening as he started another round of deep hard fucking. She couldn't stop the pure rush of pleasure from exploding, and riding the wave for what seemed like hours as he fucked her mercilessly. He'd reach under her, and flick her core with the tip of one of his sharp claws, sending her into another hard orgasm, every time she seemed to tire.

She didn't know when the vibration was removed, didn't know anything except the movement of his body fucking her over and over and over again. She didn't know when she passed out.

She woke to the sunlight in her eyes, and a body so sore she felt like she needed to be in med-lab. She couldn't move. A weight was holding her down, and something thick and hard was pinning her to the mattress under her from the inside.

"Morning, Kitten." He whispered in her ear, his rough tongue licking the sensitive skin under it. She felt him move, and winced at the pain. "Nuu-huu...I'm getting my good morning fuck, so lay back and enjoy it."

She moaned as he moved again, this time his mouth on her breast. She felt him wrap her legs around him, and she whimpered as the movement drove him deeper inside her, she honestly hadn't thought that was possible. He quickly set a grueling pace, and she was shocked as her body responded, the feeling of a shattering orgasm bringing her fully awake and aware.

Finally he pulled away, and she glared at him. He just grinned. "That's what a well fucked woman should look like." He turned and walked away. She moved slowly, and saw a full length mirror across the room. Her hair was completely tangled. and matted with...well she didn't want to think about what it was matted with. There were traces of blood on her thighs as well as dried streaks of...she didn't want to think about that either. There was a dried trail around her throat and down her chest between her breasts. She was bruised, and when she turned to look at her back it was covered with dried smears as well. Even her feet were covered in the damned fuck me shoes...she vaguely remembered him insisting on giving him a 'foot job' at some point.

She moaned again as she tried to stand. Her satin robe was on the floor and she slipped it on over her body. The damned thong was still on...he'd just moved it out of his way, her stockings were snagged and run, and she could barely put one foot in front of each other, her entire body felt abused.

"Breakfast is here." He said as she heard the door close. "Also, the Blackbird just landed, so you have two choices...eat breakfast with me, and have them find you here, or sneak down to your room..." He was grinning at her. How the hell did he look so damned satisfied...and clean after last night.

"No one will ever know about this, Creed." She snarled.

"Okay." He popped a piece of bacon into his mouth. "What are you doing next weekend?"

She glared at him...then thought about all the things he'd said he wanted to do to her...he'd only hit about half of them last night.

"No plans. Why?"

"I've got a penthouse in New York...I've still got a list." He grinned. He dropped a key on the bed. "Next time you want a good fuck...there's the key."

She glared at it, but picked it up and put it in the pocket of her robe. He just grinned at her as she phased through the floor and down to her room. Yes, a night with him was definitely better than a night dealing with her family.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, this one grabbed my attention again. Please remember this is Verrrryyy Mature (imagine Victor's voice purring that in your ear...mmmmmmm) Had to move the plot along...many more lemons in the next chapter.

Chapter 2

Kitty sat in the War Room, glaring at the floor plan on the holographic table.

"Kitty, did you hear me?" Ororo asked.

"No, sorry, I was thinking..." Kitty said.

"No distractions, this is a FOH compound and we need to get these kids out tonight." Kitty blushed. She hated being treated like a child, especially now.

She tried to concentrate on the mission plan in front of her, but she just couldn't.

"Kitty!"

"Sorry, Ro, it's a work issue with the company, really big network issue." Kitty said, shifting uncomfortably in her chair.

"I know things have been rough, after those blackouts, but we really need you for this mission." Ororo said, sympathetically.

"I know." Kitty felt sheepish, and Logan glaring at her didn't help.

He'd been on her case the last few weeks, since her 'rescue' from her vacation with her family. She knew exactly why he was suspicious, and she didn't blame him, although she had tried to come up with a good explanation about smelling like Sabretooth that morning.

She'd given him the same excuse she'd given her parents, C.I. was a huge client, his network was having problems, and since they were both there and able to work on it, he'd insisted on a working dinner, and no she hadn't known he owned it when she signed a three year contract for IT services, and no she couldn't break the contract.

That there had been a huge issue with his servers, and she'd had to call all her techs in on overtime to fix it Monday morning had gotten her off the hook, at least with everyone but Wolverine.

Living in the mansion right now was almost worse than her parents. Everyone looked at her funny, she could swear she'd heard people whispering about her, like they knew what she'd done. She'd even heard Ro and Logan talking about keeping her under an even closer watch, just to be sure before saying something to her about it.

It didn't help matters that she couldn't stop thinking about it, dreaming about it, and his promise to finish the list if she showed up at his place.

Ro gave her another glare, but she'd been paying enough attention this time to answer the question.

"Phase in, find the kids, disable the electronics and open the cargo door in the warehouse." She said.

Ro nodded and went back to the mission briefing.

Xxxxxxxx

"Get OUT!" He roared at his assistant. He began to pace back and forth in front of his window. Why the fuck had he given her a key, not just a key, but the key to his penthouse. Anyone looking at him would have thought he was a caged lion or tiger, stalking back and forth in front of the window, looking for a way to escape, or for a favored treat to come from someplace unexpected.

It wasn't the sex. He already knew the next time little Shadowcat crossed his path he was going to finish that list...whether she wanted him to or not. He'd already proven he could do it, but what he really wanted was her to come to him for it, to beg him for it, and the way she was making him wait, he was going to teach her a few lessons in punishment, too!

He reached down and adjusted himself in his slacks, just the thought of spanking her tight little ass until it was cherry red, and then fucking it hard and fast while she screamed in both pain and pleasure had him in need of relief, but damn it, he had a meeting in ten minutes, and didn't even have time for a quick hand job.

He took a deep breath, and added another item to punish her for to his growing list. It took almost five minutes of thinking about the most boring movie he'd ever seen to be presentable. That five minutes added to the list, too.

His office door opened slowly, and his assistant stepped tentatively into the room.

"Your two o'clock is here." He glowered at her, and watched her tremble.

"Don't just stand there, send them in." He snapped, buttoning his suit coat and straightening his tie. He could smell her fear and it was getting on his nerves.

He hated women like that, so meek and timid all they were good for was menial work and boring sex. They never gave him the thrill, not like that night. He had to stop himself as his clients walked in the door.

He allowed himself one more stray thought, she'd better show up soon, or he would take matters into his own hands.

Xxxxxxxxx

The mission went off without a hitch and Ro and Rogue were getting kids settled into rooms and contacting the parents of the ones that had them. Kitty stood under the shower until the water ran cold. She really needed to get a grip on this distraction.

She couldn't let herself think it was anything else, even as her own body seemed to betray her constantly. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. At the locker she towel dried her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail. She pulled on a pair of panties, and thought about the new thongs she'd bought, just in case. She shook her head, and pulled a T-shirt over her head and winced as it felt rough over her tender nipples. She'd been tender since that night, probably because she hadn't really been able to relax and heal.

She pulled on her jeans and one of the gray hoodies so no one would notice her going without a bra. Bobby would say something, the big jerk.

She opened the locker room door, and ran straight into Logan.

"I don't know what's going on, kid, but get your head out of your ass, you nearly blew it tonight." He growled. "And make up your mind soon, before I have ta put ya on the inactive list. More than one of ya knocked up at a time is more than we can handle."

He stormed off and she just stared at his back. Knocked up?

She walked in a daze. Could she be? Her mom would kill her, her dad she didn't even want to think about, and Creed! How would he feel if she was?

She stopped, and someone bumped into her, it was Bobby of all people, and she didn't even hear his hasty "Excuse you, Kat." As he pushed past her.

The rest of what Logan said hit her. He didn't need another one knocked up, who else was pregnant?

Her thoughts ran in a cyclone circling back faster and faster until she dropped onto the end of her bed and just stared at the wall. She couldn't seem to stop the whirlwind in her mind, and didn't realize she'd sat there all night.

"Kitty, come on, we're gonna be late for lunch." Rogue said as she stuck her head in the door. "Did you even sleep last night?"

Kitty shook her head. Suddenly she felt exhausted. Her head started to spin, and she raised one hand to try to stop it.

"Are you okay?" Rogue shut the door, and Kitty just looked at her, suddenly it clicked. They hadn't been talking about HER, it was Rogue, she practically glowed.

"When ... How?" Kitty stuttered, not sure which was worse, that Rogue, the girl with the poison skin got knocked up, or that Kitty was an afterthought. Another thing hit her. Logan assumed she'd get an abortion, take one for the team, so there wouldn't be two inactive at the same time. Of course he would, he had to be the father of Rogue's baby.

Suddenly Kitty had to get out of there.

"I gotta go, they need me at the office. I'll call Ro, let her know when I'll be back." She grabbed her coat, and pushed past Rogue to the door. She shrugged off Rogue's hand on her shoulder and put her hands in her pockets and hurried down the hall.

She didn't remember driving into the city, didn't remember getting to the office, but she remembered the billboard on the passing bus, and the number for the clinic.

She snuck into her office like a criminal, making sure no one saw her, and dialed the number. She got the address, and snuck out as quietly as she'd snuck in.

The clinic was three blocks away, and she walked, her mind blank for the first time in weeks. She had to know, had to make a decision. She didn't know what she would do, but she needed to KNOW first.

Xxxxxxx

He glared at the door, another fruitless day at the office, and still no sign of his Kat. The damned timid assistant stuck her head in the door.

"There's a Katherine Pryde from KP Computers and Networking on line two." He glared until the woman shut the door, mostly because he was surprised by the strange jump near the middle of his chest, and the way his pulse picked up. He was NOT excited she called.

"Hello, Kittykins." He drawled into the phone. He expected anger, outrage, but the muffled sounds on the other end of the phone shocked him. "What's wrong?" He felt something strange, protective, if anyone had hurt his Kat...

"Can...Can you come get me, I can't move." He could hear the wrenching sobs and wanted to kill something.

"Where are you?" She gave him an address near her office and he grabbed his jacket. She'd better not be hurt, he would be very put out if she was hurt and it ruined his plans. He owed her some very specific punishment for making him wait this long.

He took the express elevator down to the garage, and swung his leg over his bike. The key was always in the ignition, so he turned it over and raced out of the garage. One thing stuck in his mind, the look of shock on his assistant's face as he blazed by her.

He made the drive in record time, and nearly came unglued when he saw her, no blood, no sign of danger, just stupid frail sobs and tears. He pulled up in front of her, ready to give her hell about interrupting his day, when he looked up and saw the Planned Parenthood sign on the window behind her. He saw red.

Xxxxxxx

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He roared at her. She looked up at him, and didn't care that he was the enemy, didn't care that he was angry, she stood and rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please, take me somewhere. Please." She whispered. She felt him tremble, and then help her onto the motorcycle. She didn't pay attention to where they were going, she just clung to the back of his jacket. She just had to find someplace to hide, and he was the first person she thought of to help.

He didn't say a word as he dragged her off the bike, into an elevator, and then into a lavish penthouse. He practically threw her onto a sofa, and that was when she realized she was in danger.

"You better give me a damned good reason for being where you were!" He roared at her.

She didn't even really look at him, she trembled for a second and, like she always did when she was scared and confused and in trouble. She just started to ramble.

"I've been so distracted and obsessing about...well you know, and it was affecting my work and the team and I didn't know what was going on, and since the blizzard knocked out the power I've been working eighty hour weeks trying to get all my clients computer systems all back up and running.

"Ro yelled at me for not paying attention in a team briefing, and then Logan told me to make up my mind because he didn't need two members on the inactive roster being knocked up. Then Rogue came in and I realized she was the other one and that Logan wanted me to get an abortion because Rogue is more important to the team than me, and I had to find out for sure, and then when I did, I didn't want to, I know its what Ro and Logan want because I think Logan's the father and so I'm the logical choice to give it up and..."

She was silenced by his finger, gently across her lips.

"Run that last part by me again." The last word was a deep growl, she couldn't even remember what she said. She looked up at him and froze for a second. This was Sabretooth, big bad ready to kill someone Sabretooth. She'd seen his eyes like this on the battlefield, but right now, she didn't care. She tried to pull her thoughts together and remember the last part of what she'd said.

"Um...Rogue's pregnant and I think Logan's the father. They want me to get an abortion because the team can't afford to have two of us down at the same time, and Rogue gets first dibs at everything because she's Logan's favorite." That sounded petty, even to her ears.

"I know I should just do it because it is best for the team, my mother will KILL me for having a gentile baby, out of wedlock, and the father is an 'uncircumcised mutant.' My dad, he won't kill me but it might kill him and I don't know if I can handle being a single mom, an X-Man and run a computer company by myself." She paused for a breath and broke down again.

"I don't want to have an abortion." She wailed. Somehow she ended up on his lap, his arms around her and him rubbing lazy circles on her back.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. His eyes were faded back to the silver blue she remembered.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't have anyone else to talk to."

"What?" He asked, she felt his claws dig in slightly. "What do you mean you didn't have anyone else to talk to?"

"Well, Rogue has had her ahead up Logan's ass since Jean died. Jubilee is wrapped up in some cajun that just showed up, and I can't go to Ro and say, oh by the way, I not only had sex with Sabretooth, but I had lots and lots of really kinky sex with Sabretooth."

"Ok, I see that point." he growled again, his eyes starting to fade. She really was getting irritated at his temper.

"Well don't get pissed off at me about it. It's not my fault that most mutant's are GUYS!" She said. He actually chuckled, so she hoped he wasn't mad at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

She really didn't get it. He could smell it, the cub inside her. It didn't change his plans, well, maybe a little. He'd have to be cautious when punishing her, but he never planned to really hurt her anyway. He was angry at them. First, his Kitten got pregnant, something he'd never even considered. He wasn't going to have to worry about it for a while, now, but in the future they were going to have to plan something to prevent that. One cub at a time was enough.

Second, she had no one to talk to. No one even knew, no girlish confidences, no guilty confessions, she'd kept everything inside, without telling anyone what had happened. The things a girl her age should have, she was without, not because she didn't want it, but because she was seen as 'less' than others to them.

Third, they wanted her to kill his cub. THAT pissed him off. This was his Kat, his cub, and no one was going to take that away, certainly not his selfish self centered asshole of a brother who put his own frail above the life of a cub.

"Go back to what Logan said." He said softly.

"He told me to 'get my head out of my ass' and 'make up my mind already because we didn't need two on the inactive list knocked up." She said. He growled and had to try to calm her down again. She was skittish as a new colt, he had to get her fear under control or he wouldn't be able to keep himself under control if she was afraid.

"And you took that to mean he wanted you to get rid of it?"

"Well, I mean it seemed pretty obvious."

"I agree, but I wanted to know if that was how you interpreted it." She was relaxing now, more like when they'd been at the lodge.

"I really don't know if that's what Ro wants or not, but the way he said it..." She stopped and he could almost hear the gears working in her head. "Okay, maybe I jumped to a conclusion there."

He nodded.

"And, you know Rogue is pregnant..."

"I saw her when she came into the room. She was practically glowing, and with the way she and Wolvie have been hanging out ALL the TIME, well I just assumed..." She stopped. "Okay, assumption again."

She was starting to think, not react.

"And why did you call me?" THIS was the important question, but he wanted her thinking first.

"Because you had to know. I mean it's your baby too, I wasn't going to do anything without talking to you first." She said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder. He wasn't going to encourage this touchy feely behavior often, but right now he was fine. Her first thought when she'd gotten confirmation had been to tell him, that was the important thing.

"And the bit about your mom and dad..." This was just going to be cute.

"Well, mom's been calling me at least once a week asking if I'm seeing you, and to please not get involved with an uncircumcised gentile, and you know, I do think you are right, she's way too obsessed with your cock." That was what he wanted to hear, he'd smelled it but he wanted to hear her start, he needed her to beg for it, and her parents were the door to that.

"Dad, though, I think he might really have a heart attack if I tell him I'm pregnant and not married." That was a whimper again.

"That's an easy fix, we'll get married." He said.

"WHAT!" This time she pulled back away from him, and it was the Kitty from the lodge again. "Oh that is so not going to happen. First you ARE uncircumcised and my Dad will insist on you seeing a Moyle first."

"Like hell." He grinned.

"And there's no way that Ro will even consider...I mean logistically it would be a nightmare, I mean what happens if we run into each other on a mission, do we call a time out and declare marital problems off limits in the middle of the fight." He actually chuckled...that might be the only real objection, and he actually had about three solutions to that, not that he would tell her, yet.

"And then there's the whole Jewish, um...what religion are you?" She asked. He laughed, and thought up the answer that would stir her up the most.

"Mormon."

"WHAT! OH NO, OH HELL NO, ABRAHAM, JOSEPH AND ISAAC, there is no way in hell my parents would consider me marrying a polygamist Morman. How many wives do you have anyway?" She was struggling to get out of his lap, which just stirred him even more.

"I knew that would get ya." He grinned. She glared at him, then stilled suddenly.

"That isn't what I think it isn't..." She started, moving away from him, he could smell her arousal growing, as much as she tried to protest.

"That's exactly what you think it is, my uncircumcised cock, hungry for your tight little throat milking it dry." He lowered his voice as he said it, pulling her closer, and feeling her body's reactions to his words. Her scent was intoxicating.

"Victor, we need to...oh no you don't, we need...ohhhh helll." she whimpered the last as his hand slipped up under her T-shirt and he felt her nipple harden against his fingertips.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N and now for some more lemons...and a little plot. Can't get by without a little Plot...Again MATURE! don't read if you are offended by a little Dominance.

Chapter 3

She moaned. She wasn't going to let him do this to her again. Once had been enough, now she was pregnant, and he still made her feel like her bones were jelly just scraping his claw tips across her skin. She couldn't allow it, if she did, she was done, she could kiss the X-Men good-bye. Ro wouldn't let her stay on the team if she let Sabretooth fuck her twice...but damn it felt way too good to try to get him to stop.

She didn't know when she ended up on her back on the couch, her jeans on the floor and him glaring at her.

"Tsk Tsk...Kitten I thought you knew better." He said. "Stay right here."

She heard herself groan in protest as he pulled away from her and she felt the cold air where his hot skin had been. She whimpered as she felt her tender nipples constrict in the cold air.

"Off." He said and she looked at him confused. Did he want her off the couch? Then she saw what was in his hand and blushed. She slipped out of her comfortable panties and he insisted on slipping the black satin thong up her legs slowly, licking every inch as he positioned the strings and fabric where he wanted them. She felt his skin against her legs, the soft brush of the light fur that covered his skin, not harsh like the hair on a man's chest or body, but soft, like the buff fur of a baby lion cub or a kitten.

She never would have thought of any part of him as soft, but her hands stroked his shoulders as his mouth teased her legs open wider for him.

"Victor, God you're so soft." She whispered. She felt him growl over the small piece of satin covering her core.

"You think I'm soft!" He looked up at her with his eyes black.

"Your fur, its like velvet or a kitten's fur." She whispered, she didn't feel the least bit threatened by his look.

"I'll teach you soft." He growled again, and his mouth came down hard on her through the satin. She screamed, the orgasm hitting her hard and out of the blue. Soft, where had she ever gotten the idea he was soft. Soft...what...soft...why was she thinking soft...his skin under her fingers felt so good as she held him, her nails digging into his skin, not wanting him to move as his tongue delved deeper into her, his fingers pulling her flesh apart, open for his gaze. She felt his tongue and teeth on her core and threw her head back as she felt his fingers plunge into her, carefully, but forcefully. She could feel the light scrape of his claws, but it only added to the raw wave of pleasure that crashed over her, making her entire body tremble.

"Soft huh." He growled again.

"Mmhmmm..." She moaned. She heard the deep growl and the slap on her thigh made her jump. "OWWW"

"That was for calling me soft." He said, pulling himself off of her, then pulling her across his lap. "This is for making me wait." A slap right across her bare ass. She jumped and tried to get out of his hands, but the claws dug into her skin, almost drawing blood. His hand rested on the hot skin where he'd slapped her, and stroked it gently and she settled down. His fingers traced the string of the thong between her ass cheeks and she remembered the last time he'd touched her ass...and the things he'd done. She felt his fingers stroke her wet opening and knew he knew she was remembering.

"This is for making me re-live American Graffiti every time I thought of you to control my damned erections." He slapped her ass again, and she whimpered, but not entirely from pain.

"This is for even CONSIDERING killing my cub." That one was pain, and she thought she felt something wet down the outside of her leg. His tongue rasped across her skin, licking up whatever it was, and his fingers slipped from her burning ass cheeks down and into her opening. His fingers were magic, she didn't even feel the pain anymore as he pumped them in and out of her, her body exploding in a raw orgasm as his teeth bit into her ass while his fingers fucked her hard.

"And that...is for thinking to call me first, for wanting ME, needing ME to help you...You're mine now, Kitten, so don't even deny it." He whispered as he eased her onto her stomach on the couch. She felt him leave again, and then his body cover hers, the string moved to the side, and felt him slide deep inside her. She moaned as she felt his body moving over her, she knew she wasn't going to even be able to think, and just as the pleasure crashed over her again, he pulled out and plunged deep into the other opening. She screamed, but it wasn't in pain...

"VICTOR! FUCK! Damn you bastard, fuck me damn it! Get that fucking cock back where it belongs and fuck me..." That was all she remembered screaming as he pounded into her, and she felt him slide something into her wet, dripping pussy. She felt him turn on the vibration and somehow the two moved in sync, and her body exploded, mind numbingly exploded until she didn't know where he ended and she began, it was just wave after wave of pleasure, and she could hear words coming out of her mouth, but she had no idea what she was saying.

"You better clean that thing before I get it in my mouth, you fucking bastard, I am going to suck you so dry you'll think your balls were in the Sahara Desert for a month. You won't even think about fucking anyone else for a week because you'll be too damned sore. I'm gonna lick your balls and suck them until you cum all over my tits and then I'm gonna lick it off and make you watch me lick my fingers, and then I'm gonna suck you hard again and ride you until you just can't fucking cum anymore!" She passed out at some point, or thought she did.

She woke up in a bed and moaned. The sheets were so soft against her skin. She whimpered a little as something moved, and she felt his claws, gently, scraping against her back.

"Is my Kitten awake." He whispered, his body covering her. She moaned slightly, and his had moved to brush her with the flesh not claw tips.

"Working on it." She whispered...she had to, her throat was raw.

He chuckled. "Darlin, as I said before, I thought I could talk dirty...shit you gave ME ideas!" He licked behind her ear. She moaned, her body trembled and she knew it wouldn't take much to push her back to a fevered frenzy.

"I've got a good imagination." She giggled. She felt his hand stop a moment, then move again.

"It just better be imagination...no one else is ever gonna touch you." He growled, and she knew he meant it. This was it, no more X-Men. She was going to have to call and resign, not that she really wanted to work with Logan anymore anyway. She moved and felt something tight across one ass cheek.

"What the hell is that?" She reached back and felt a bandage.

"Sorry...I got a little carried away. Claw caught you by accident." He whispered.

She rolled over, and caught the real look of regret on his face. She smiled and stroked his cheek, her fingers feeling the roughness of his sideburns as her body felt the softness of the light fur everywhere else. And she now knew it was EVERYWHERE else...he'd actually, somewhere in all this, let her explore and play a little bit, and she'd spent hours stroking the soft fur on his back and legs.

"'sokay." She whispered. He brushed his cheek against hers and she suddenly realized he'd never kissed her. She moved to kiss him, but he pulled away.

"What day is it?" She asked, trying to hide the hurt.

"Tuesday." He growled. "Which reminds me, I've got an appointment in about an hour down in my office, if you want to just curl up here and rest." He leered down at her. "Or there's a big tub and shower, you can clean up. There should be clothes in the closet that fit."

She wondered a bit about that. Why would he have clothes in his closet to fit her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She'd surprised him alright. She'd taken to everything just like he'd hoped, even her punishment had gone exactly the way he wanted. She was his, completely and she didn't even realize it yet. Of course he was hers, he'd admitted that sometime Sunday when she'd been riding him, he'd never let a woman be on top, but she was so damned sexy doing it, and, while a little awkward to start, really able to pull an actual involuntary orgasm out of him. That had been when it hit him. He never wanted another woman. She was exactly what he needed.

It was a good thing he'd been planning that way the last six weeks. Twice a week meeting with a Rabbi for conversion. The appointment with the Moyle had been uncomfortable, but after the discussion there, the Rabbi found several passages that would apply to his conversion without having to get snipped. He dressed carefully. She didn't need to know he was meeting the Rabbi this afternoon to discuss wedding plans, not yet.

Then there was the call he needed to make to Storm. Somehow, he was going to have to figure out how to work with his brother, and that damned weather witch. She wasn't going to give up the team, not if she didn't want to. He'd see to that, but she wasn't going on any missions without him.

She curled back up in the middle of the bed and he chuckled as he closed the bedroom door. He wanted her just like that.

He stopped at the door next to his bedroom and looked at his home office. He didn't really need it anyway. He'd get contractors in here next week and get it stripped out and turned into a nursery. THIS cub he was going to raise, with its mother, and fate could kiss his ass. He heard her moan a little as she moved. He was going to have to slow down, go a little easier on her for a while. She needed some rest after this weekend.

He stepped into the living room and heard a vibrating sound. He found it in her jacket pocket.

"MOM" was on the screen. He considered opening the phone, but decided not to.

He walked back to the bedroom and tossed it on the bed.

"It's for you." He said and closed the door.

"SHIT!" He heard her yell.

"Hi, Ma."

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been busy...MAAAAAAAA!" He had to open the door again. She was sitting up, the sheet pooled around her waist, her bare breasts whisker burned and red, nipples taunt and ready for his mouth, her hair was disheveled and her eyes sleepy and satisfied, just the way a well fucked woman should look.

"...uncircumcised mutant again. I keep telling you, bubila, men like that only want one thing out of a good girl like you.

He knew he was going to regret this, "And they get it too." He said loudly as he flopped onto the bed. Kitty screamed.

"VICTOR!" He snatched the phone out of her hand. Someone had to rescue her from his future in-laws, and it was time he stepped up.

"Yep, Mom...and as soon as I meet with the Rabbi this afternoon, the wedding plans will be started, so don't worry. And as for my uncircumcised state, well I can't help that, my mutation won't LET me get circumcised, I already tried. The Rabbi says it won't stop the conversion, so get over yourself. You'll get good Jewish grandkids, and sooner rather than later, so get off my future wife's ass about it, that's my job and she likes me riding her ass a whole lot better than she does you."

Kitty sat there slack jawed, and he handed her the phone. "Gotta go talk to a guy about a canopy and a glass to break."

He closed the door again and stood outside. "Yeah Ma, I heard it too...oh shit, he actually went to a Moyle and tried to be circumcised... I'LL KILL HIM!" He ducked out on that note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hung up the phone and it hit her. He really did want to get married...and he'd been thinking about it for a while, if he was meeting with a Rabbi to convert. He wanted to marry her before he found out about the baby. Suddenly her whole world was right again. She dialed her office and Mike answered.

"Hey, where you been Boss!" he asked.

"Taking care of some personal stuff." She said.

"Well, I think we got everything under control, if you need to stay disappeared for a while." He said.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." She said.

"You need a break, the last six weeks have been hell on all of us." He said.

"Thank you so much, when you can take some time, I know you and Frank need some personal time too." She grinned.

"Oh, Sweetheart, if you are actually GETTING some... please, Frankie and I can wait." Mike said with his teasing lisp.

"Well..." She said, and she heard his girly squeal.

"You ARE...OH, Oh I'm so proud of you, my little girl has finally grown up. Tell me its some big manly stud who just swept you off your feet and taught you all the good ways a man can give lovin..."

"Oh you..." she laughed.

"Thellll me lovie...tell me you've joined our little back door club, I bet you did and you LIIIKEDDD it." He drawled.

She laughed, and he squealed again. "OH you did. You naughty little girl you. Oh tell me he's hung like a horse, I have to be jealous of something."

"Get back to work, or I'll file a sexual harassment suit against you." She laughed.

"OH he is...I'm so jealous." She laughed. Mike could always cheer her up. "I have got to get all the details, girlfriend, but I need to get back to work or my boss is going to sexually harass me again."

She hung up the phone. It felt so good, just telling someone SOMETHING!

She looked at the little screen again, and dialed Rogue's cell phone.

"Where the HELL are you, they're in a war meeting now trying to figure out where you are ta rescue you." Rogue said as soon as she picked up.

"I'm fine. Tell them to call off the dogs." She said.

"Are you SURE! You freaked me out, the way you took out of here Friday morning. It's TUESDAY!"

"I'm fine." She said again. "That's not why I called. Logan said something to me Thursday, and it pissed me off. I had to get away and think." She said.

"What the hell did he SAY!"

"He said...well that's not important. What I need to know...I need to ask you something and I need the honest truth." Kitty said.

"Okay?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"How the hell did...I ain't told anyone except...ummm...Logan."

"He's the daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. That's what I needed to know."

"Why?"

"Not important."

"KITTY!" Rogue said, and Kitty could hear the door to the room she was in slam open and Logan grabbed the phone.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, KID?" She almost slammed the phone shut then, but she thought about the look in Victor's eyes, the fact that he wanted to marry her, the fact she was carrying his child, and stiffened her spine.

"Where I should be, with the father of my child, and where I'm gonna stay. I sure as hell am not going to be where some asshole can just casually tell me to get an abortion because its inconvenient for HIM!" She shouted the last. It felt good to actually tell Logan off. "So you can take your TEAM, your inactive list, and SHOVE IT UP YOUR ADAMANTIUM LINED ASS!" This time she slammed the phone shut. and heaved a big sigh of relief. That actually felt good.

She pushed one more button and got Ro's office phone.

"Kitty, what the hell is going on. Logan is on a shouting fit, I can't get anything reasonable out of him. Rogue is trying to calm him down, and no one knows where you are."

"I'm fine. I had to get away. I'm sorry, Ro. I just...there wasn't anyone for me to talk to there and when Logan threw things in my face Thursday, I just had to get away...and get some answers. I have them...and I know what I'm going to do." She said. This was the hard part. Quitting the 'Logan Fan Club' was one thing. Quitting the X-Men was another, but she had to do it.

"Kitty, what are you talking about. What did Logan throw in your face?"

"He told me I was pregnant." She waited, and the gasp told her that Ro hadn't known.

"What?"

"Yep."

"Can I ask who the father is, and it better NOT be Logan!." Ro said, steel in her voice.

"He's not the father of mine." She said.

"WHAT!" This time Ro actually shouted.

"He's the father of Rogue's." Kitty said.

"I'll KILL him." Ro said, and Kitty could hear the thunder in the background.

"She actually loves the dope, so don't kill him too much." Kitty said.

"What exactly did he say to you?" Ro said.

"He told me to make up my mind because we didn't need two on the inactive list knocked up, and when I told the guy I'm seeing, he interpreted that the same way I did." Kitty said.

"You mean, the way I am...to get an abortion?" Ro said, and the steel was stronger.

"That's how I took it" Kitty said. "and I can't work with that, or live with it. Besides, he's converting and we're getting married."

"Who is?"

"Sabretooth." Kitty almost whispered it.

"SABRETOOTH!"

"Yes...so don't blow a gasket."

"But he just called...wanted to join the team..." This time Ro sounded confused. "He didn't say a word about you or a baby?"

"He did what!"

"He called, wanting to bury the hatchet, and join the team. He wanted to come by later this week to talk about it. Frankly we can use him, if he's serious." Even Kitty could see that. Things were getting bad at the school, more and more kids, and less and less money and the older students couldn't afford to stay and teach and not get paid. Heck, Kitty actually put part of the proceeds from the computer company into the school.

"Wow...he's gonna wear a yamika and convert to Judaism so we can be married by a Rabbi, and join the team!" This time, tears flowed. "Ro, I think I'm really in love with him."

"Kitty, don't lose your head...this is Sabretooth we're talking about."

"Yeah, well like Logan's much better. At least Victor didn't tell me to kill my baby!" She said, bitterly.

"You have a point. And...I'll think about it."

"Really?"

"Yes. And think about using Logan for a lightning rod." Ro said as she hung up.


End file.
